A PataGato Valentine's Day
by Foxzet
Summary: PataGato. Oneshot. Valentine's Day special. An obsessive fangirl of Patamon tries to ruin the relationship between Patamon and Gatomon. Is the love between the two strong enough to restore their bond? Rated T for minor cursing and minor adult themes.


There were only a few Earth holidays that digimon celebrated, and Valentine's Day was one of them. Every digimon who had a loved one was acting more romantic than ever.

Patamon was no exception. It was the day before Valentine's Day, and he was preparing a surprise for Gatomon. "I bet she's going to love this..." He thought with a devious smile. "Man, I just can't wait until tomorrow-"

"Patamon, honeeey!" Someone shouted from behind. "Euuugh..." Patamon sighed, and turned around. It was his most obsessive fangirl; A female Tsukaimon who had a huge crush on him.

"Oh, hello Tsukaimon." Patamon greeted her as calmly as he could. "Just call me Tsukai-chan, baby." Tsukaimon replied, and smiled widely as she landed in front of Patamon.

"It's Valentine's Day soon." She started. "Yes, I know." Patamon said. "Now, if you excuse me, I have to go get a present for my girlfriend-"

"Yay!" Tsukaimon cheered. "What are you planning to get me?" "Not you!" Patamon said. "Tsukaimon, I think we've talked about this way too many times: I... Love... Gatomon! Okay?"

"Hmph, that witch has just put you under her spell." Tsukaimon said coldly. "But I know that deep inside your heart you love me and want to marry me." "Doubtful." Patamon muttered, and was about to leave.

Tsukaimon spotted something, and she got an idea. "Oh, Patamon!" She yelled. "I love you too!" She gave Patamon a huge, passionate kiss.

"Eurgh!" Patamon grunted as he pushed Tsukaimon away from him. "What the hell are you-" He turned around, and gasped.

Gatomon was standing there. The expression on her face was a mix of shock, sadness and rage.

"See you later, hon." Tsukaimon said, and cackled as she flew away. "G-Gatomon..." Patamon mumbled. "Err, h-hi!"

"So," Gatomon started. Her eyes started to fill with tears. "This is the kind of games you have been playing behind my back." "Gatomon, I-" Patamon said, but was cut by Gatomon.

"All this time you have just been toying with my heart!" Gatomon shouted. "How many other girls do you have?"  
"Gatomon, it's not what you think!" Patamon said, and slowly approached Gatomon. "I can explain-"

"You _bastard_!" Gatomon growled, and slapped Patamon. "Ow!" Patamon yelped. "How could you..." Gatomon sobbed. "I thought we had something, Patamon. I thought you loved me."

"Gatomon, please, this was just a-" Patamon said. "I HATE YOU!" Gatomon yelled. "I never want to see you again!"  
She cried as she stormed off.

"Gatomon, wait!" Patamon exclaimed, and was about to run after her. However, Tsukaimon, who had been hiding in a nearby tree, flew back to the ground.

"There you go." She said with a smile. "I freed you from her curse. You're free to thank in any way you want-"  
Patamon pushed Tsukaimon to the ground as she approached him.

"I swear," Patamon said, his voice trembling with anger. "If you weren't a girl, I'd punch you in the face!" "You'll thank me for this on our wedding day." Tsukaimon stated, and took off with a smile. "She's more stubborn than a Mulemon..." Patamon thought, and shook his head as he rushed after Gatomon.

The next day, T.K. Takaishi was standing behind the door to Kari Kamiya's apartment. He smiled confidently as he rang on the doorbell. "Hello there." Kari greeted him as she opened the door.

"Hiya, Kari." T.K. replied, and handed Kari a rose and a heart-shaped card. "And happy Valentine's Day." "Oh, thank you so much T.K!" Kari thanked, and gave T.K. a small kiss. "Come on in."

"Thanks." T.K. thanked, and stepped in. "Umm, are you alright?" "Y-yeah." Kari replied. "Why?" "You just look worried for some reason..." T.K. said. "Oh, it's just that..." Kari started, and hesitated for a moment.

"Gatomon came here last night, and... She told me that she had seen Patamon making out with another girl." "WHAT?"  
T.K. exclaimed. "B-but Patamon would never..! He loves Gatomon!"

"I know." Kari said, and sighed. "I told it to Gatomon, but she's just so heartbroken she refuses to listen to me."  
"Oh no... Where is she now?" T.K. asked. "She's in my room." Kari explained. "I'm not sure if she's sleeping or crying..."

Gatomon was lying on Kari's bed, her face buried in a pillow. She sniffled every once in a while, and her eyes were red and wet due to crying. However, her heart was what hurt the most.

"Patamon..." She thought. "Why... Why would he do such a thing? I really thought he loved me..." Tears rolled down her eyes as she thought about Patamon again.

Deep inside her heart, Gatomon knew that Patamon loved her. Kari, Biyomon and Palmon had told her that too. "But... Everything's just so confusing right now... What am I supposed to do-"

Someone knocked on the door. "Gatomon." Kari said gently. "I have a visitor for you." "O-okay." Gatomon said quietly as Kari opened the door. "I'll let you two speak privately." "T-thank you." A voice thanked, and then Gatomon realized who had come to see her. She raised her head, and saw Patamon standing there.

"Umm... Hi." Patamon greeted her with a careful smile. "...Go away." Gatomon whispered after a moment of silence,  
and looked away. "Listen, I-" Patamon started.

"I told you I never wanted to see you again!" Gatomon yelled. "I'll give you three seconds to leave. One... Two...  
And-"

"Happy Valentine's Day." Patamon said quickly, and handed Gatomon a bouquet of roses and a heart-shaped box of chocolate. Gatomon was taken back by surprise.

"F-for me?" She asked. "Yes." Patamon replied and nodded. "Can I sit down here?" Gatomon hesitated for a moment, until she said "Sure." in a cold tone. "Thanks." Patamon thanked, and sat down on the bed next to her.

"How did you find me?" Gatomon asked quickly. "Oh... I searched around the Digital World, until Biyomon and Palmon told you were here." Patamon explained. "I see." Gatomon mumbled. The two digimon just sat there for a moment.

"Gatomon, I..." Patamon started. "Whatever it is, I don't care." Gatomon stated, and glared at Patamon. "If you think I'm going to forgive you this easy-"

She was about to jump off the bed, but Patamon had grabbed her paw. "Hey, let go of me!" Gatomon shouted, but she was shocked to see the look on Patamon's face: He was on the verge of tears.

"Please, Gatomon." He sobbed. "Please don't leave me... I love you. I have loved you ever since we first met, and I shall always love you." "Patamon..." Gatomon mumbled.

"You are the most important thing in my life." Patamon managed to say, and wiped his tears. "I-I know that you probably hate me right now, and you have the right to do so but p-please, Gatomon, forgive me!" Patamon couldn't hold his feelings anymore as he finally collapsed on the bed, crying uncontrollably.

Gatomon finally realized that Patamon's feelings were genuine: He really did love her. Gatomon quickly rushed by Patamon's side, and started gently stroking his head. "It's alright, Patamon." She whispered to his ear.

"N-no, it's not..." Patamon cried. "Y-you never want me back-" "Of course I do." Gatomon said quickly. "Patamon,  
I love you. I just overreacted when I saw you and Tsukaimon..." She couldn't finish her sentence.

"I should have listened to you." "N-no, it was all my fault." Patamon stated. "I should have just tell Tsukaimon to stop-" "It wouldn't have made a difference." Gatomon said. "Tsukaimon's head is full of rocks."

"Will you forgive me?" Patamon asked and sniffled. "E-even though I don't deserve it..." Gatomon smiled, and rubbed Patamon's cheek as she said "Of course I do." with a gentle tone. They stared at one another for a second before sharing a passionate kiss.

"Well, there's one more thing to do." Gatomon stated. "Yeah." Patamon said. "We have to teach Tsukaimon a lesson." Gatomon said. "Something that'll tell her that you love me instead of her." Patamon nodded with a smile. "Yeah, and I think I have a plan." He said. "Listen..."

In the Digital World, Tsukaimon was flying around the File Island when she soon spotted Patamon. "There he is!" She thought. "I hope he's already got a Valentine's Day gift for me..." "Patamoooon!" She yelled as she landed next to Patamon.

"Oh..." Patamon mumbled. "It's you." "How are you doing?" Tsukaimon asked him happily. "Do you have any idea what you have done to my life?" Patamon asked her angrily. "Of course I do." Tsukaimon replied with a devious smile.  
"I made you a free 'mon!"

"Happy Valentine's Day to you." She eventually said. "You know, I have a perfect gift for you-" "Not interested."  
Patamon stated, but Tsukaimon had grabbed his paw before he could run away. "Don't worry, I promise this'll be the best experience in your life." She whispered, and was about to give Patamon another kiss.

"OUCH!" Tsukaimon yelped, and fell to the ground. "What the... I thought you wouldn't dare to hit a girl!" "But I didn't." Patamon replied. Gatomon was standing next to him, preparing her fists.

"Maybe I should hit her one more time?" Gatomon suggested, and glared at Tsukaimon. "Why you..!" Tsukaimon growled, and leaped at Gatomon, but Patamon blasted a Boom Bubble at her, pushing her away before she could harm Gatomon.

"Listen," Patamon started. "I don't love you, Tsukaimon. Not one bit. In fact, I'm disgusted by how you tried to ruin the love of me and Gatomon just to get me. But you know what, it didn't work." He looked at Gatomon, smiled, and the two shared a long, passionate kiss.

"NOOO!" Tsukaimon screamed. "And if you ever try to mess with us again," Gatomon warned her. "I'll rip you into a million pieces."

"This isn't over yet." Tsukaimon muttered, and glared at Patamon and Gatomon. "I swear that one day you'll regret you angered me. Just you wait!" Tsukaimon took off with her eyes filled with tears.

"Thanks, Gatomon." Patamon thanked Gatomon. "You're welcome, love." Gatomon replied.

"You know, it's Valentine's Day now." "Yeah." Patamon muttered. "I have a surprise for you." They both said at the same time. "Umm..." "How about you give your present first." Gatomon suggested. "O-okay." Patamon replied.

"Close your eyes." Gatomon did as she was told, and a few seconds later, Patamon said "You may open them now."  
Gatomon carefully opened her eyes, and gasped.

Patamon was holding a golden medallion that had the Crest of Light engraved on it. Inside the medallion was a small text:

Whatever happens,  
Wherever I am,  
Wherever you are,  
We shall always be together,  
In love.

"Patamon..." Gatomon whispered. "It's... It's amazing. Thank you." "You're welcome." Patamon replied. "I... I have something for you, too." Gatomon stated. "This way."

She led Patamon to a clearing in the woods. "I wonder what she has prepared for me..." Patamon thought, and took a look at Gatomon. Much to his surprise, Gatomon looked extremely attractive and seductive.

"You know, honey." Gatomon said, and gently scratched Patamon's cheek. "I've been wanting this for a long time."  
"A... Are you going to-" Patamon started, but was cut by Gatomon kissing him.

"Give me your love, baby." Gatomon murmured to his ear. Patamon couldn't hold back his excitement anymore, as he started making out with Gatomon again...

"Whoa." He panted a while later. "That was... Whoa." "I know." Gatomon said, and giggled slightly. They both looked at the sky: Clouds had formed a heart shape above them.

"I love you, Gatomon." Patamon said quietly. "I love you too, Patamon." Gatomon whispered, and the two shared another kiss again.

_**A/N: **Happy Valentine's Day, everyone!_


End file.
